


Lost to Lust

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira being a silly tease, Bad Puns, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Lobster Day, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Praise, Romantic Getaway, Sexual Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: Lobster Day shenanigans with Shukita (in which a small holiday becomes a romantic vacational chance for Akira and Yusuke to get a break).Futaba, being a natural internet addict, always shared random, if not mostly bizarre trivia, especially with him. Her text today had been particularly intriguing. "Tomorrow is Lobster Day! Lol Inari should celebrate, right?"Yes, why not celebrate?Yusuke ran cold. Akira could always warm him up.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 21





	Lost to Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoonoosKitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/gifts).



> Very self-indulgent. I owe my regained inspiration with P5 to Noonoo.

Yusuke ran cold. That is the way he had always been. Clammy hands and something long-sleeved, or an undershirt. That was a truth from way before he discovered his icy Persona, but Akira had discovered a very warm heart beneath his cold demeanor.

Futaba, being a natural internet addict, always shared random, if not mostly bizarre trivia, especially with him. Her text today had been particularly intriguing. "Tomorrow is Lobster Day! Lol Inari should celebrate, right?"

That's right, Yusuke still kept the two lobsters he bought on their trip to the beach shortly after having saved Futaba three years ago. He adored Vincent and Theo. "They're a reminder of a very good day," he had said.

Yes, why not celebrate?

Yusuke ran cold. Akira could always warm him up.

...

"Dear, it is truly not necessary. As much as such a funny holiday delights me, you don't have to spend money on it."

Akira smiles and intertwines their fingers. "I know. Let me spoil you, my lob." He smirks, already expecting how Yusuke will roll his eyes. "Another lobster pun? Futaba has ruined you." Akira chuckles and kisses Yusuke's knuckles, "Was ruined already. Come on, the train's coming."

After hours of traveling, they finally arrive at the mountains where the Onsen awaits. Akira managed to make last-minute reservations to ensure they got private hot springs for their romantic getaway, after having scraped together a big chunk of his savings. Lucky for him, Yusuke had recently won another contest with a decent amount of prize money; he could help around with the bills and rent if needed.

Akira leads Yusuke in, and after checking-in, they are led to their premium suite. The room is spacious, with a traditional dining space separated from the bedroom, with the floor almost completely covered by two big futons, and the bathroom. Sliding doors open to a small rock and bonsai garden next to a hot spring pool that has a small waterfall built on one side. The place is luxurious and Yusuke feels nervous, yet grateful.

"Akira, this feel like an anniversary celebration! It's too grand for something so small like Lobster Day!" Akira smiles and eases him with his embrace, "This year has been very busy for the both of us because of university, and even if we live together, our projects have taken away time we'd usually spend with each other. I wanted us to take a well-deserved break." He rubs his hand over Yusuke’s shoulders and slides them up and down over his arms. “You’ve worked so hard, sweetheart,” Akira whispers.

Yusuke’s stomach grumbles. Ah, yes, better deal with that first, so he won't get interrupted again by having his lover's hungry stomach overpower his hunger of being devoured himself. "Let's order in a good lunch first. I'll spoil you with sushi, so take your pick. No holding back today." The food is brought in almost an hour later and Yusuke all but gobbles up roll after roll. Akira is pleased. His boyfriend deserves the finest things life has to offer. The heaviness in their guts and the summer sun lull them to sleep where they sat on the veranda overlooking the garden. They lie in a tangled heap of loose yukatas and hints of bared skins for a couple of hours and only rise once the setting sun coaxes birds to trill in the wind.

"I think now is the perfect time for the present I had in mind," Akira smiles cattily at his partner where they lie in the haziness of sleep that has started subsiding. He sits up and stretches languidly, the yukata slipping further, revealing the lean planes of taught muscles and pale skin that always serve to awaken Yusuke's instincts.

Akira knows the image he paints for his lover; he never fails to mess with his inhibitions with mussed-up hair and a lazy smile. "Shall we?" He asks, effectively letting the yukata fall away entirely, letting go of its hold on his body to reveal the long, slim beauty of his frame as he stands. Yusuke's eyes go wide, hypnotized by Akira's full-length profile, which reveals the perfect silhouette of his ass and thighs. He stretches one long leg and dips his toes into the steaming water, throwing a side glance that belongs to a predator’s gleaming eyes, to a trickster lurking in the shadows.

Yusuke gives in.

He follows, sinks in after Akira, willingly guided by the vision of this fallen deity who calls for him like a siren, inviting him to drown in pleasuring heat. The sky is purple, tainted with hues of reds and pinks that match the flush of his partner's skin as they submerge in the scorching water and the pool of sin they will create.

"My poor little lobster, I've left you starving for too long, haven't I? Come sink your claws in me, please? Show me the Fox you awakened in you years ago."

The water sloshes and splashes against the walls of the hot spring, rising with the turmoil of Yusuke grinding against Akira, releasing pent-up passion like a typhoon as his tongue swirls inside his Joker's mouth. He allows Yusuke to claim him, both their skins finally flushed equally red under the growing moonlight as they both pant desperately, bodies swaying and undulating like the water sheltering them.

Soon enough, Akira paints both their abdomens white and his mind blanks while he feels Yusuke spill over the edge from their overwhelming love. "Akira!"

Akira slides his fingers delicately through his lover’s blue locks. "Shh, Yusuke, such a good boy. I lob you!" Yusuke groans, still moving as he rides down their high, but also frustrated by the badly timed joke. Once they finally pull apart, Akira chuckles tantalizingly, "Yusuke, your body, blushing so red, so beautiful. I wonder if this is how you'll look once we're finally able to dress in red robes, so I can call you mine, my husband." Yusuke sighs, "Let us hope the world changes enough. If not, I'll just take you away with me to another country to be wed."

Akira grins sweetly, eyes glimmering with hopeful pearls hanging from his lashes, "Really?" He is kissed deeply by his partner, his soulmate, "Of course, anything for you, my love."

Akira lets his head rest on Yusuke's shoulder and nuzzles at his neck, mouthing slowly at his sensitive spot, "Yusuke, I have to confess, I brought us here with bad intentions in mind."

"Hmm? And what would those be?" Yusuke rubs circles on Akira's hips with his thumbs as the raven-haired beauty starts trailing his nails down his chest. "The first half is done. Having you flushed and hot from head to toes. Now, we're only missing one thing." Yusuke tilts his head to glance curiously at his boyfriend. "Let me eat you up. I want your skin to be red. I want to make you lose your mind from overheating. I'll mark every inch of your skin." Akira suddenly grabs at his thighs and pulls his legs up, forcing Yusuke to wrap his legs around his hips. "Akira!" He is lifted to sit on the tiny waterfall and then tugged, so he has to hold himself up with his elbows, groin and ass presented openly in front of Akira's awaiting face.

After forcing another orgasm out of Yusuke, which he swallowed while his three insistent worked relentlessly in stretching him out, Akira transformed completely, lost to lust.

"To the futon."

Akira lay himself down to admire the perfect masterpiece that he maneuvered to sit on his face, so he could watch the show of how he crumpled without any touch, cumming from only Akira's mouth eating him out. The performance has Akira's eyes roving attentively upon Yusuke's face from below him, sometimes curtained by long, sweat-stained bangs, head jerking forward and backward in their frenzy. His tongue moves without having to think, already so used to the body he has devoted himself to memorize.

Yusuke lets go once more and lets his passion flow onto Akira's face as he struggles to gulp in air while he loses his balance through his dizzy spell. He is overheated, overstimulated, and thinks he has no more to squeeze out. "Akira, stop. No more, I can't."

Black eyes meet his from among the white mess that is his lover’s face, "I'm not done with you yet." Akira skillfully makes the world spin and now Yusuke lies on his back beneath him. He feels teeth, tongue, and fingers roaming all over, every inch of skin bitten, licked, and sucked into a red blossom decorating his body. At some point, he loses consciousness.

Yusuke awakens to the sun shining bright in his eyes, a soft warm breeze caressing his sweat-covered skin, and the weight of another body half-lying on top of him. He squints his eyes open and sees Akira glistening in the sunlight. It sure is a very hot summer.

"Akira," he whispers, and long, thick lashes flutter to reveal dark coal with embers of desire still burning in them. "Yusuke, you passed out. Still, you dry cummed while I fucked you one last time. Funnily enough, you snored sometimes." Akira giggled sheepishly and Yusuke frowns. "I did tell you to stop."

"I know, I know. But I lob my cute little red lobster, soooo, soooo muuuch! So tasty, tempting me with his deliciously pretty body. You're a true piece of art, the muse that makes these trickster's hands want to grab and steal sweet moans from your beautiful mouth-." Yusuke stares unamused, even though he feels thoroughly proud, loved, and sated. "Silence. Sleep, Akira. You'll need it."

Akira purrs, ever grateful that he ended up deciding to extend their reservation an extra day as soon as they had arrived. He'd need it. He had a vicious lobster craving for revenge right here in his arms.


End file.
